Question
by Half-elf
Summary: After Undergrowth's attack, Danny has a question about something Sam said. Is her answer something he's ready for? SamDanny Read and review please!


AN: Well, This is my first Danny Phantom fic so I hope you enjoy. This is set after the "Urban Jungle" episode so you should watch that first I guess. Other then that, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say!

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam stretched and looked over to where her best friend stood twitching nervously against the wall. "Yeah, Danny?"

"Do… do you…umm… do you…"

Sam turned to fully look at him. His cheeks were stained red and the color was deepening each second. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and refused to look at her. "Danny…?" He looked up momentarily at the laughter in her voice but his blush only worsened before he dropped his gaze again.

"Umm… you see… I wanted to know if you… if you… umm…"

"For god's sake, Danny, just spit it out." She was half laughing and half exasperated. 'What is he trying to say? Why's he so nervous?'

He swallowed audibly and seemed to gather his courage. "Do you remember anything that happened after Undergrowth… umm… brainwashed you?"

She narrowed her eyes and debated before answering. "Well… the details are kinda fuzzy. I don't remember anything clearly. Why?"

Danny's blushed deepened. "No reason, just wondering. Well, I'll talk to you later Sam. I gotta get home or Jazz'll kill me. She's still upset that I accidentally threw Bearbert in the wash." He gave her a small wave and headed home.

"That was just odd. I wonder what he was after." Sam left the school and walked slowly back to her house, flopping on her bed when she got there. With her hands tucked behind her head, she began to carefully sort through her memories to find what he was looking for. The warmth, the cool caresses of the plants, the presence of Undergrowth in her mind… but there was also Danny.

She let out a frustrated growl. "I'm so close, if only I could focus." She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. 'Okay, something about Danny… about Danny…' She let out a low hum. "We were fighting, no… he was running and I was chasing after him. Then we stopped and we talked…" She shook her head in anger. "I can't remember what we said."

She glanced at the clock, surprised at the time. "I'll think about it in the morning." She took a shower and dressed for bed then slipped between the sheets. But, obviously, her subconscious didn't want to stop thinking about it because she dreamed. There were her and Danny standing in his basement. He stood there shivering and looking at her… but not in the anger she suspected. It was something else is his eyes, something she couldn't place.

She heard herself speak, faintly at first, as if it came from a long distance. Then it came sharply into focus. "Stay Danny. Stay and rule with me." But now they weren't in his basement anymore, they were in the park under the night sky. He stepped towards her and opened his mouth to reply when her alarm screamed into her dream.

The offending appliance was knocked to the floor to stop its shrill beeping. 'That has to be the most annoying sound in the world.' Sam pushed to her feet. 'Did that really happen or was it just the dream? Maybe Tucker would know?'

She met up with the boys on the way to school and half listened to the conversation around her. Something about the Nasty Burger and some kind of promotion they had going. "Sam?" She looking into Danny's eyes and fought off a blush. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tucker just said he was going to eat a five pound burger after school so they'll put his picture on the wall at the Nasty Burger and you didn't even gag. So where were you?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a dream I had last night. Don't worry guys, I'll be sick about you eating five pounds of murdered defenseless animal later."

Tucker shot her a bright smile. "I can't wait. I can picture its juiciness now. All dripping with cheese and ketchup and mustard… Yum."

Sam gagged at both the idea and the drool that was coming out of her friend's mouth. "Tucker, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. You're lucky I'm your friend or you'd be getting a swift kick of my combat boot."

Danny laughed as the reached the school doors. "I'll be right back guys, I gotta talk to Lancer for a sec."

As soon as he left, Sam asked Tucker as casually as she could. "Hey, Tuck, has Danny said anything to you lately?"

He looked at her in question. "What do you mean?

"Well, he asked me yesterday if I remember what happened with Undergrowth. And I mean specifically what happened. Has he said anything to you? Did I do something?"

"You mean besides trying to enslave the whole town?"

"Yes, 'besides trying to enslave the whole town'." She imitated him well enough that he had to laugh. "'Cause he seemed kinda embarrassed and I was worried that maybe I did something crazy."

"You mean like admitting that you're madly in love with him? Ow!" A steel toed boot came crashing down on his foot.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Oops, sorry."

"Fine, see if I help you now."

"Ahh, come on Tucker. Please. I really need to know."

"Fine. But, no, he hasn't asked or said anything to me. I'll see what I can find out for you though."

"Find out what?" Sam spun to see Danny standing behind her and couldn't help the faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"N-nothing, nothing at all. Well, look at the time, we better get going." She speed walked to class, leaving the two boys staring at her strangely.

After school Sam sped home so that Tucker could talk alone with Danny. That, and she really didn't want to see five pounds of macerated cow rolling around in Tucker's mouth.

As slickly as he could, Tucker brought up the subject. "Hey Danny, soooo… that was pretty crazy with Undergrowth, wasn't it." Luckily Danny was pretty clueless.

"Yeah." Danny looked down at his feet, deep in thought.

'Hmm, maybe Sam was onto something.' "Everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, everything's great." Tucker waited a few heartbeats. "Well, there was just one thing that bothered me…"

After a couple of minutes Tucker got tired of waiting. "What bothered you?"

He shrugged slightly. "Just something Sam said."

Tucker felt like strangling his friend after the second long silence. "What did she say?"

"Just before I went into the portal, she showed up with all the plant things around her. But, instead of attacking me, she started to talk. She asked me to stay with her. Stay and rule with her. But… it was just Undergrowth's mind control powers working… Wasn't it? She didn't mean anything by it."

"Dude, he wanted to feed you to the weeds. She was asking you something different."

"But what?"

"Dude, she was offering you the world if you wanted it. She wasn't going to kill you, at least, not then. After you came back she might've. 'Course, that was after the mind powers really had time to work. Yeah, then you would've been plant food. You would've been mulch. You would've been compost that fed the carnivorous plants. You know, those might've been the only plants I would've liked. Meat eating plants. Only bad part is that they wanted to eat me. Other then that, it was pretty cool."

Danny looked at his babbling friend as if he were crazy. "You're really messed up man, you know that? Anyways, so what does it mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

He blushed. "But she's my friend. She doesn't think of me like that."

"Well, obviously, part of her does or she wouldn't have made that offer."

Danny stopped dead in his tracks. "I guess you're right."

Tucker smiled and touched his chest. "Hey, this is me you're talking to."

"That's what I mean." Danny smiled as he ran off.

"Hey!" But he was shouting at his friend's back. Tucker smiled as he walked into the restaurant. 'Bout time those two figured things out.' He licked his lips as he saw the large poster showing a gigantic burger. "Come to papa!" Kids stepped out of his way as he ran to the counter.

Sam was reading a book when she felt a dip in the temperature. "Danny? Come on out, I can feel you, you know."

With two bright rings of light, her best friend appeared next to her. "So, whatcha readin'?"

She blinked at him in confusion. Normally, he wouldn't ask what her book of the day was, plus he seemed nervous. "The Odyssey."

"Ahh…" He nodded absently. And he just kept nodding into the silence which was beginning to annoy her.

"Danny, what's wrong? You seem kinda out of it."

He looked straight into her eyes and repeated the question he asked her the day before. "Do you remember anything that happened with Undergrowth?"

"No, not really." His shoulders slumped slightly. "Well, there is something but…" His head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers.

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if it really happened or if it was part of a dream I had because I was thinking about it so much after you asked me."

"Tell me what you saw and I'll tell you if it happened."

Sam had to swallow a few times before she could talk. "Well, did we end up in your basement?" He nodded. "And we talked?" Again she received a nod. "And I remember asking you something…" Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she noticed Danny watching the movement. It gave her the courage to continue. "I asked you to stay with me. Was that what you wanted me to remember?"

"Yeah. I… didn't really know what to make of it. But I didn't want to press you if you didn't remember anything." He reached out and took her hand lightly in his own. "What did you mean, Sam?"

She tugged her hand nervously from his grip and paced to the window. "I meant what I said Danny. I didn't want you to leave." She could feel him walk up behind her. "But it's good you did because, with Undergrowth in my head, there was nothing I could do later."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I didn't want to leave you, Sam. I never do." He whispered the last part and felt her shiver in response.

She turned in his arms. "Danny…" She was cut off when his lips lightly pressed against hers. He pulled back after only a short time and looking nervously in her eyes. All he could see was her smile before she pulled him back for a second, longer kiss.

The need for air finally drew them apart and the hugged the other tightly. They were content to just stay there, holding the other, until Danny's cell phone rang. They pulled apart slightly so he could reach it. It was Tucker. "What's up Tuck?"

"You're at Sam's right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, both of you come outside. I gotta show you something."

Curious, they walked downstairs to see a grinning Tucker holding a small trophy and a photo of him eating a grossly oversized burger. "Look what they gave me. They said I ate it in record time." But his eyes caught something and he leaned in close to Danny. Leaning back, he smiled. "It's about time you two hooked up." They blushed but didn't deny his comment. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Tucker!" They shouted as one.

"Hey, don't yell at me, Lovebirds. I'm not the one with purple lipstick on my mouth." He laughed as he tried to get a head start while Danny wiped the purple smear that lingered on his lips.

"When I get you Tucker, you're gonna be sorry!" Sam took off after him.

"How can I be sorry when you two just made me a heck of a lot of money with my pool? I'll be set for life."

"Which won't be long once I catch you!"

Danny began to chuckle at the sight of his best friend/girlfriend chase around his other friend with murder in her eyes. This wasn't as awkward as he was afraid it would be. Sam would always be his friend, just now she would also something more.

She stopped in front of him and glared. "What're you laughing at?"

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. "Just thinking that I should get you flowers. After all, nothing like some plants to being people together."

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: That's all I wrote. Just a silly little thing that had been bouncing around my head. Well you know what to do, review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.


End file.
